Plunder From A Fic Battle
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 5 drabbles from 2012
1. Round!

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Word count: 231  
Summary: Arthur should have known better.  
Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
Prompt from rubberglue: Arthur/Gwen, Arthur sometimes talks without thinking.

**Round?!**  
"Arthur, help me." A very pregnant Gwen asked from the throne.

"Of course, My Lady." Arthur stood and took her hands in his and helped her to stand as gracefully as she could, being heavy with child.

"Thank you, Arthur. It seems to be getting harder to just stand up every day." Gwen smiled and gave his hands a squeeze.

"It is an honor to assist you, My Queen. You are so beautiful when you're round with child." Arthur kissed her hands and smiled lovingly at his queen.

"What did you say?" Gwen asked. She glared at him as she pulled her hands from his. She couldn't believe her ears. She rubbed the very noticeable baby bump. You would think he would have learned after the second child not to call attention to her misshapen form.

"I..I said that you are beautiful when you're …um….round." Arthur said flustered. "You are growing. I mean glowing. You are glowing that's what I meant to say." Arthur knew he was doomed at this point.

"Arthur this is our third child. You would think you would know that saying I'm round is not a compliment." Gwen looked at him but she couldn't stay angry at him. It was most likely the pout he was giving her. But they were in this together as parents and sovereigns, so how could she stay mad for very long.


	2. Ready Set Action!

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Word count: 289  
Summary: Gwen is not happy about Arthur's new toy.  
*Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
Prompt from ella_rose88: A/G, Modern Arthur buys a video camera!

**Ready, Set, Action!**  
Arthur took his new prize out of the box and turned it on. It wasn't going to take a while to get the hang of it because he had borrowed Merlin's a few months ago when he and Gwen went on holiday.

Gwen rounded the corner into the lounge and stopped dead still. "Arthur, if that is Merlin's video camera you can take it right back now."

"It's not. I picked it up when I was getting the ink for the printer. There was a sale. It was quite a bargain. You should be pleased that I saved on it. Isn't that what you and my sister are always talking about?" Arthur said proudly.

"Saving a pound her or there on food or nail varnish is one thing but…" Gwen waves her hand at the offending video camera. "What are you going to film anyway? We aren't going on holiday for a while. I don't even know why you bought it."

"I don't know I'm sure there is something I could record for posterity." Arthur shrugged as he turned it over in his hands.

"Arthur, do you remember what happened when we borrowed Merlin's video camera?" Gwen asked.

"That was an accident." Arthur blushed. "I had no idea that it was still on while we were having sex. I certainly would not have let Merlin look at the footage if I had known."

"Just keep it out of the bedroom." Gwen said frowning.

"Guinevere, the bedroom isn't the only room we have sex in." Arthur reminded her.

"Well, keep it out of those rooms too."

Arthur looked at his new video camera and sighed. "Then that leaves the hall cupboard."

"Perfect!" Gwen smiled and went back into the kitchen.


	3. New Year New Beginnings

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Word count: 384  
Summary: This will be the last New Year to celebrate before they are separated.  
*Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
Prompt: from mustbethursday3: OT3, Modern!Au, New Years Eve drunkenness

**New Year New Beginnings**  
To Gwen, New Years Eve is always a time for extravagance: new dress, new shoes, and a new evening bag. It's even more so with the champagne and parties.

This year, as Merlin was driving her and Arthur home, all she could thing about was that this may be the last year they are all together. That may be why Arthur had drunk even more than he usually did and was now passed out in her lap.

Merlin had taken a post as a professor in Dublin; He was leaving in a few days. It was an important position but that won't make it any easier for the three of them.

Gwen and Merlin are best friends but Arthur and Merlin are closer than brothers. Gwen watched them when Merlin told them about the post and that he had accepted it. Arthur was stunned but the sadness was in his eyes. Merlin looked like he was going to cry. She did cry.

They arrived at the flat and Merlin helped her get Arthur upstairs and to bed. He went to leave but Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Not yet Merlin. Have tea with me?" Gwen said.

"Sure." Merlin smiled.

Gwen made tea as Merlin looked at the photos of the three of them lining the wall of the lounge.

Gwen brought him a mug which he accepted with a smile. "We are going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I had to take it Gwen. How many openings are there for a professor of Arthurian studies? It was a perfect fit for me. Dublin is not that far you know." Merlin said.

"Yeah, we will visit and you will visit us." Gwen said. "You have to be here when we christen the baby. You will be the godfather."

"That's not until spring holiday." Merlin joked.

"I don't think babies have schedules Merlin." Gwen laughed.

"I worry about Arthur." Merlin said as he looked towards the open bedroom door.

"He will be too busy panicking about fatherhood." Gwen laughed. "Merlin, you will call?"

"Yeah and email. You and Arthur are my family." Merlin smiled sadly.

Gwen hugged him. "You are our family too."

Merlin pulled away. "I better go. Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight Merlin." Gwen said as he left knowing that he wasn't leaving their hearts.


	4. From The Dark Into The Light

Rating: PG (Major Character Death)  
Disclaimer: MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
Word count: 358  
Summary: Gwen comforts Arthur in his time of need.  
*Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
Prompt from rubberglue: Arthur/Gwen, it's the end of an era

From The Dark Into The Light  
When she heard the bells in the middle of the night, she knew Uther was dead. She sat on the edge of the bed and wondered if she should go to Arthur now or wait until morning.

She decided to go now. She quickly dressed and hurried into the castle.

The servants were already hurrying back and forth to make preparations for Arthur's coronation tomorrow. She looked for him in Uther's room but he wasn't there. She looked in his chambers but he wasn't there either. She knew there was only one other place he could be.

Gwen made her way down to the crypts under Camelot. Few people knew that Arthur came down here when he was upset. He said that he was comforted by visiting his mother's tomb and this was a time when he really needed to be comforted. The faint glow of a torch gave him away.

"Arthur?" Gwen said quietly as she walked up to him.

"Guinevere? How did you….?" Arthur said as he wiped his face.

Gwen put the torch she was carrying in the holder next to his. She walked over and put her arms around him.

Arthur buried his face against her neck and just sobbed like a little boy. He would never let anyone see this side of him but her. He knew she held his heart so she would know that it was breaking now.

Gwen just stood there holding him as tightly as she could. She realized that Arthur wasn't mourning a tyrant King but a father.

After a while Arthur stood straight and Gwen handed him her handkerchief. He gave her a watery attempt at a smile.

"I can't believe Father is gone. Guinevere I'm not ready to be King." Arthur confided.

"You will be a great King, Arthur. Just follow your heart and you will be the man I know you can be." Guinevere caressed his cheek. Her eyes were full of love.

"I will try my best." Arthur promised.

"That is all you can do, Arthur." Gwen took his hand and led him out of the crypts and into a new era for Camelot.


	5. The Lure Of Sunshine

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Word count: 256  
Summary: Arthur and Gwen cannot resist a late summer day.  
*Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
prompt from mustbethursday3: Any/Any, the last days of summer.

**The Lure Of Sunshine**  
Gwen stood at the window and breathed in the warm afternoon air. It seemed such a shame that she hadn't really had that much time to enjoy summer with all the visiting nobility.

Almost as if he were reading her mind, Arthur looked up from his desk. He looked at her in the late summer sun and felt the warm breeze from the open window.

"Merlin!"

"Yes Sire?" Merlin looked up as he straighten the coverlet on the bed

"Prepare a basket. The Queen and I are going for a ride and a picnic." Arthur walked over to the window and took a deep breath. He brushed a stray curl off her cheek.

"Arthur, I couldn't possibly get away I have things to do this afternoon. There are guests coming that I must make preparations for." Gwen protested.

"Merlin can do it. We need a break. Will you join me, love?" Arthur took her hand and kissed it.

Gwen sighed she knew he wouldn't give in and it would be nice to have time to themselves. She laid her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat through the fine linen of his shirt. "Fine I will go but only for a few hours. I have so much to do I really can't spare any more than that."

Arthur smiled bright as sunshine. "Then we shall make the most of it."

Within an hour Merlin had then packed for a picnic and they headed off into the glittery sunshine of the last days of summer.


End file.
